Pickup trucks have come into increasing use, particularly among drivers not using the hauling capability of the truck at all times. The appearance of the truck has become more important, and hence protecting the truck bed from the elements. In particular, it has become more important to protect the truck bed from the elements when the truck bed is not in use. At the same time, the truck bed should be accessible for hauling when required.
One solution has been to form a rigid panel out of a material which resembles the truck body itself. The rigid panel can be formed out of fiberglass, and painted and polished to match the truck color and finish. The panel can be mounted on the pickup truck bed rails to cover the bed and removed when use of the truck bed is desired. The panel is usually removed from the truck and stored when the truck is to be used for hauling. This removal and storage is best accomplished when the truck is at the owners residence or business, and the hauling activity is known ahead of time. Spontaneous removal of the large, rigid cover is less than optimal, as the cover must be placed in the truck bed if removed while away from a storage location. The rigid cover does not typically lie flat within the truck bed, but rather has one end sticking up above the truck rails.
Another solution has been to form a flexible cover having a series of fasteners or snaps about the periphery. The cover can be removed and stored in the truck bed upon short notice. The cover, resembling a tarp, can be secured to the top of the truck bed rails such that the cover is relatively taught. The cover is nonetheless formed of flexible material, and suffers from limitations including tearing, weak support for any loads, and pooling of water and snow near the center. The cover is also relatively cumbersome to open and shut, as it requires snapping and unsnapping numerous snaps.
What would be desirable is a rigid pickup bed cover adapted to being easily opened and shut. What would be desirable is a rigid pickup bed cover capable of being folded and stored within the pickup truck bed.